Michael Patrick
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = T'Pat | father = Ronald Patrick | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 =}} Michael "Mick" Patrick was a Starfleet officer in the late-24th and early 25th centuries. During his career, he served aboard the the USS Vigilance and the USS Perseus and the USS Odyssey-A. (Horizon Fleet, Typhon Station) Biography Early years Michael Joseph Patrick was born in Tuam, County Galway, Ireland on Earth. His father is Ronald Patrick, Professor of Warp Physics at Starfleet Academy. His mother is T'Pat, a master of Linguistics at the Vulcan Science Academy. Both his parents have credentials at both institutions, and as such move from Vulcan to Earth every few years. Mick's grandfather was Fleet Captain Michael Patrick, an almost legendary Starfleet engineer, veteran of both the Cardassian War and the Dominion War. The old Captain was a large influence on the young Mick, influencing both his decision to enter Starfleet and to pursue a track in engineering. Mick lived on Earth until the age of six, when he moved to Vulcan with his parents. Life was hard for the young human, both because of who his parents were, and because of where he was. Even though he was half Vulcan, he favored his father in physiology, and was considered an outsider by Vulcan children. This fact was mitigated somewhat when, at the age of 11, he chose to complete the Kas'wan ritual. At the age of 12, he moved back to Earth to live with his paternal grandmother in Tuam. At the age of seventeen, he entered Starfleet Academy, graduating with honors in Engineering. Joining Starfleet His first assignment out of the Academy was at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, working as an assistant project officer on several starship refits. He quickly developed a specialty as a systems integration specialist, and became the lead systems specialist on the refit of three starships. ''Odyssey'' Upon completion of his assignment, he was assigned as a junior engineering officer on the , one of the ships he helped refit. He spent seven years on Odyssey, eventually moving to the Operations Division as Chief of Operations, with a rank of Lieutenant Commander. He was transferred to Starfleet Academy and served as an instructor in the Engineering School for a year, before being assigned as Chief of Operations of Starbase 185 (also known as Typhon Station), with the rank of Commander. Controversy What followed in his career is a point of some speculation, as the events of the next year would be classified by Starfleet Command. The end result was that Mick was demoted to Lieutenant, while at the same time receiving a commendation. He will not discuss the events in question; however it has become known via Starfleet scuttlebutt that it involved the destruction of both the starbase and the Odyssey. (Typhon Station RPG) Rebuilding a career Mick was assigned as COPS on the USS Vigilance for a short time. Due to circumstances that were not due to his actions in any way, Vigilance was put in reserve status shortly after his arrival and de-crewed. He was then assigned to the USS Perseus, and holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander. His next assignement was as Chief Engineering Officer of the USS Taurus. (Horizon Fleet) Soon, however, Mick was transferred back to the USS Perseus, this time as Executive Officer. After a year on Perseus, he was given a temporary duty assignment as a mission specialist aboard the USS Cousteau, charged with rescuing an old friend from an old enemy - the Borg. Following that assignment, Mick was promoted to captain, and assigned as commanding officer of the newly-commissioned USS Odyssey , ''a ''Sovereign-''class starship. The lake house {C}{C Mick is the owner, through the bequest of his grandfather, of a large house on Lake Lonat on Bajor. The house was originally a family estate of a wealthy d'jarra, but was used by a Cardassian gul during the Occupation of Bajor. As a result, no self-respecting Bajoran would own it. The old Captain bought it for a song, having fallen in love with Bajor during the war, a love Mick shared. Mick now considers the lake house his home. Service record *Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards - Assistant Project Officer, ''Galaxy Refit Program *Utopia Planita Fleet Yards - Systems Integration Officer, Galaxy Refit Program * - Junior Engineering Officer *USS Odyssey - Chief of Operations *Starfleet Academy, Instructor of Systems Integration, Engineering School *Starbase 185 (Typhon Station), Operations Officer *USS Vigilance - Chief of Operations *USS Perseus - Chief of Operations *USS Taurus - Chief of Operations *USS Perseus - Executive Officer *USS Odyssey - Commanding Officer Hobbies Mick is an avid musician, playing several instruments from several planets. He enjoys baseball, and twentieth- and twenty-first century vids. He also plays poker at what could be a professional level, often fleecing unsuspecting officers at various facilities around the Federation. Alternate timeline In 2400, the Odyssey with Mick aboard was transported to an alternate timeline in the year 2413. The Federation in that timeline was engaged in a civil war with the Separatist Movement. Starfleet career The Mick Patrick in this timeline had risen to the rank of Commander. However, due to his standing up for a friend who was accused of treason, this Mick was blackballed from future promotion. Eventually, he would leave Starfleet. Maquis After Mick left Starfleet, he would up being recruited by the newly-formed Maquis. This Maquis was intent on disrupting and stopping the separatists, oddly cooperating with the Federation. Mick eventually became the military commander of his cell, based out of one of Bajor's moons. He was known to be hot-headed and passionate, but an outstanding battlefield commander. After the war, Mick would rejoin and help to rebuild Starfleet. Athena Prior to being blackballed, Mick had married Athena Zoden, Chief Counselor of the Odyssey. They had two children together, a boy and a girl. These children were both killed when the Separatists destroyed Betazed using a modified Genesis device. Category:Typhon Station Patrick, Michael Patrick, Michael Patrick, Michael Patrick, Michael Patrick, Michael Patrick, Michael Patrick, Michael Category:Starfleet engineering personnel